Tenia tanto que darte
by MylastNameisFreak
Summary: Minifict Achele, basado en la canción " Tenia tanto que darte" del Grupo Nena Daconte... una hermosa historia.
1. Raro diciembre

He vuelto! Esta vez con otro minifict ACHELE contando otra historia, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Lea, este ya esta terminado así que depende de sus reviews para subir el próximo capitulo, tal vez sea mas al rato, por la mañana, o por la noche...

Espero le guste mucho, a mi en lo personal me encanto jaja esta también basada en una canción que se llama... TENIA TANTO QUE DARTE del grupo NENA DACONTE aquí les dejo el vídeo

http:/*.*com /*watch?v=AU3Qh*wKFGmk (recuerden quitar los asteriscos)

Disfruten este primer capi... y me dicen que les parecio :)

"**Prometo guardarte en el fondo de mi corazón, prometo acordarme siempre de aquel raro diciembre…" **

Camino por la calle que aun se encuentra húmeda por la lluvia del día anterior, mis manos están dentro de los bolsillos de aquel abrigo que me regalo ella, para que negarlo, ese abrigo era mi favorito aunque yo siempre la molestase diciéndome que no me gustaba. Me gustaba molestarla, se enfadaba de una manera tan adorable aunque también era planeado lo mejor de todo eso eran las reconciliaciones.

Ya era diciembre y los recuerdos golpeaban a mi mente, quien iba a pensar que después de navidades juntas, esta la pasaría sola, todos me decían que este era un amor para toda la vida, que siempre estaríamos juntas… pero ellos estaban equivocados, el destino o tal vez mis errores no quisieron que siguiésemos juntas. Y solo me quedaba recordar…

_**Flashback:**_

_-Lea, lo siento tanto… no podre llegar contigo para navidad- Dijo la rubia desde el otro lado del auricular._

_-No Dianna como puede ser posible? Quedamos de cenar con mis Padres, ahora que les digo- Sonaba un tanto furiosa, algo típico de ella._

_-Lo siento cariño, pero todos los vuelos han sido cancelados... – Dijo suspirando frustrada._

_-Di, no seas mentirosa… yo ya reserve mi vuelo para Nueva York y no me lo cancelaron – Dijo un poco mas furiosa que minutos antes._

_-Lea eso es porque tu estas en Los Ángeles y yo en San Francisco – Dijo un poco divertida ante lo que había dicho la morena _

_-Mejor di que te quieres quedar con tus amigos a celebrar, y no pongas excusas baratas – dijo un tanto caprichosa_

_-Amor, tranquila si? No te hagas películas en esa cabecita vale? – Dijo suavemente – Te prometo que te llamare todo el día._

_-Esta bien… pero tendrás que pedirle una disculpa a mis padres – Dijo un poco tranquila – Dios! Di, era la primera vez que los conocerías, nuestra primera navidad juntas –Dijo enojándose nuevamente._

_-Vamos cariño, cuando estén los vuelos disponibles iré inmediatamente- Sonó segura para así convencerla._

_-Esta bien Agron, pero ten por seguro que no te será fácil en contentarme… me tengo que ir a preparar mis maletas – _

_-OK! Sarfati, no es necesario que me amenaces, prometo recompensarte, también tengo que irme… te mando un beso, Te amo.- Le mando un beso después de las ultimas palabras._

_-Pues no te mando ningún beso, y te amo menos… Chao- Cortó la llamada ante la estruendosa carcajada que su novia había soltado ante el comentario de la morena, se sentó en su cama frustrada, ahora que le decía a sus padres._

_Tomo su laptop para mandarle un mail a su madre avisándole que la rubia faltaría a la cena de navidad, termino de mandárselo y su curiosidad pudo más que su cordura._

_Entro al portal de internet del Aeropuerto de San Francisco, y tecleo los datos necesarios para encontrarse con algo que no le gusto para nada…_

"_**Vuelos disponibles para Nueva York cada 3 horas".**_

_La mañana siguiente era 24, tenia que tomar el avión desde la mañana para llegar a casa de sus padres… su humor no era el mas agradable habría que decirlo, tenia peor humor que cuando estaba en sus días de periodo. Aun no podía explicarse el porque Dianna le había mentido de esa manera, automáticamente comenzó a hacerse películas tal como la rubia decía... "Estará con sus amigos", o "No quiere pasar la navidad conmigo y mi familia" o la peor idea que le llego a la mente "Se reencontró con una de sus ex y terminara por tener una noche llena de sexo desenfrenando por todos los rincones de la habitación de un hotel cinco estrellas después de haber bebido una carísima botella de vino europeo" Definitivamente si se hacia películas en la cabeza, y si… esa ultima idea fue la que decidió tener en su cabeza las próximas horas._

_Se sentó frustradamente en una de las sillas en la sala de espera del avión, su malhumor siguió aumentando cuando la rubia no le había llamado en toda la mañana, así que decidió llamarla… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco tonos para que después la mandara directamente al buzón de voz_

_-Pero que mierda? Ella siempre me contesta a la primera – Volvió a tomar su teléfono para marcarle nuevamente para que esta vez la rubia si le contestara al tercer tono._

_-Hola amoooor…- Dijo efusivamente Dianna_

_-Porque no me contestabas? –Pregunto enojada la morena_

_-Amanecí bien, gracias por preguntar… Y no te contestaba porque estaba en la ducha… te molesta? – Dijo riendo la rubia haciendo que la morena se molestase más._

_-No para nada… -Dijo sarcásticamente –Volviste a checar si están disponibles los vuelos – Pregunto rogando que no mintiera y le dijera " Lee fue un error si hay vuelos, nos vemos en un rato" Pero a cambio recibió otra respuesta._

_-No amor, revise antes de meterme a bañar y siguen cancelados- Dijo tranquilamente la otra._

_MALDITA MENTIROSAA! Lea maldijo para sus adentro, como podía ser tan descarada, porque le estaba tomando el pelo de aquella forma._

_-Que pena que estén cancelados, me tengo que ir… márcame luego – La morena corto la llamada inmediatamente para después apagar el teléfono pues estaba segura que Dianna la llamaría para pedirle una explicación acerca de lo que había pasado._

_Y ahí estaba la Lea histérica… maldiciendo todo lo que podía y hasta lo que no, Dianna se las iba a pagar de eso estaba muy segura._

_Tomo el avión en el cual durante todo el trayecto no hizo mas que estar inquieta gracias a esa comedera de ideas que traía en su cabeza, al poco rato llego a Nueva York, inmediatamente tomo un taxi el cual minutos después la dejaría enfrente de la casa de sus padres._

_Entro en aquella casa que echaba tanto de menos…_

_-Mamá…? Papá…? – Grito al no ver ningún movimiento – Genial… no están –_

_Suspiro frustrada, tomo su maleta y subió a su antigua habitación aquella que siempre estaba en perfecto orden._

_Cuando entro, algo no le cuadraba en esa recamara… Un jarrón con una orquídea blanca se posaba en el buro de su cama, su cama tenía nuevo edredón uno mas colorido y estaba arreglada impecablemente, el ventanal estaba abierto mientras que las cortinas estaban corridas dándole paso al sol para adentrarse en la habitación… Definitivamente algo raro pasaba, ella nunca tenia flores en su cuarto, ni siquiera le gustaba ese edredón que estaba y nunca le gusto mantener las cortinas corridas pues pensaba que cualquier loco podía espiarla._

_Decidió no hacerle mucho caso, y dejo su maleta a un lado sacando ropa cómoda para darse una ducha y relajarse un poco pidiéndole al cielo que aquellos pensamientos se fueran antes de ver a sus padres._

_El baño definitivamente también estaba raro, un aroma entre vainilla y canela era lo que fluía en ese ambiente…_

_-Diablos Dianna, hasta en el puto baño me acuerdo de ti – Dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

_Comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua tibia, mientras se quitaba la ropa, recordó no _

_haber metido una toalla cuando vio que una estaba secándose en la porta toallas, se acerco a tocarla y la sintió húmeda aun… realmente no sabia quien carajos había estado en su cuarto, era algo de muy mal gusto nunca le gusto que los invitados se quedaran en su habitación y sus padres lo sabían bien, ella era muy cuidadosa con sus cosas._

_Se sumergió en la bañera no solo Dianna le estaba fallando ahora sus Padres metían a alguien a su recamara, en vez de que su humor mejorara empeoro, simplemente esta navidad no seria tan agradable._

_No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo en la bañera, al parecer había se había dormido un instante, abrió los ojos cuando escucho ruido abajo… seguramente sus padres ya habrían llegado. Salió del baño dispuesta a cambiarse e ir a reclamar que era lo que estaba pasando, no iba a dejar pasar por alto aquello._

_Salió de su recamara mientras abajo se escuchaban risas y susurros…_

_-MAMÀ! –Grito Lea para asegurarse que era ella y no unos ladrones._

_-Cariño, estamos abajo en la cocina…- Respondió su madre._

_Lea se sintió más segura y comenzó a bajar las escaleras dispuesta a mostrar una escena dramática de esas que estaba acostumbrada._

_-Mamá, quien carajos ha estado en mi habitación…- Dijo mientras apenas entraba a la cocina_

_-Yo… te molesta? – Lea no pudo decir nada mas, estaba siendo un día demasiado raro y ella no recordaba haberse drogado para sufrir ese tiempo de alucinaciones._

_-Q…qu… que...- No podía siquiera articular palabra_

_-Hola Cariño – La rubia se acerco a ella y deposito un suave beso en sus labios _

_-Dianna, que haces aquí? – La morena no salía de su shock, hasta que sintió un abrazo._

_-Que maleducada eres cielo – Dijo mientras se separaba de ella – Soy tu Madre no te alegras de verme. – Dijo Edith_

_-Claro Mamá – Dijo depositando su mirada en los ojos de su madre y sonriendo, para al instante regresar a posarlos sobre una rubia sonriente que portaba aquel mandil de animales de su Madre, mientras la miraba divertida. – No… no entiendo, Di que haces aquí? – Volvió a preguntar la morena._

_-Digamos que yo la invite que pasara un día antes con tu Padre y yo para conocerla – Intervino su madre – Necesitaba conocer a mi nuera sin que tu estuvieras sabemos como eres de intensa hija – Dijo sonriendo su mamá y alejándose para dejarlas solas._

_-No te alegras de verme? – Pregunto curiosa Dianna_

_-Claro que si tonta…- Se le abalanzo con un abrazo de por medio, por lo que la rubia la abrazo también, se separaron y la rubia sintió un golpe en el brazo._

_-Auuuch… Lee porque me pegas – Dijo sobándose mientras la morena la miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_-Sabes todo lo que he pasado este día por tu culpa – Dijo cruzándose de brazos –Todo el día pensando en que posiciones te follarias a tu ex que pensé te habrías reencontrado en San Francisco… - Dijo gritándole a la rubia mientras que esta soltaba una carcajada._

_-Lea por dios como dices eso – Decía la rubia riendo aun mas – Dios, debí decirte la verdad, ya entiendo porque me colgaste hace rato, seguramente buscaste por internet si era cierto que los vuelos estaban disponibles._

_Lea bajo la cabeza mordiéndose el labio sabiendo que era verdad, y soltó una pequeña risa al darse cuenta lo mucho que la conocía su novia._

_-Si si lo hice –dijo tímida la más baja – Pero mis razones tenía eeeh – dijo apuntándole con el dedo._

_-Te lo recompensare – Dijo tomándola por la cintura y regalándole un beso demasiado pasional – Te lo prometo… -Dijo seductoramente en su oído de la morena._

_-No puedo esperar a que llegue la noche… -Dijo de la misma manera _

_-Esta noche Lee? No, lo siento dado que no te gusto la idea de que me instalara en tu recamara me mudare a la habitación de inventados. – Dijo separándose un poco de la morena que la miraba confundida._

_- No te vas a mudar a ningún lado Agron… -Dijo acercándola de nuevo a ella – Ahora que se que eras tu me encanta la idea… dudo mucho que esa cama que tengo desde los 8 años, aguante todo lo que te hare sobre ella… -Dijo antes de regalarle un beso mas húmedo al que la rubia le había regalado._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Sonreí al recordar aquella navidad tan loca, simplemente había sido uno de los días mas especiales que había tenido en toda mi vida, esa relación que Dianna tenia con mis Padres era lo mejor, al principio pensé que no la aceptarían porque fuera mujer, pero al contrario me lleve la mejor de las sorpresas.

Aun me siento como una tonta por haber pensado todas esas cosas, mientras que Di, dormía en mi cama jugándome una broma.

Esos recuerdos eran unos de tantos que siempre me recordaban todo lo que había vivido con ella, lo feliz que era cuando estábamos juntas… Ahora simplemente estaba vacía, como le iba a hacer para que regresara conmigo? Como decirle que quería dormir nuevamente abrazada a ella?... Simplemente no podía… pero se lo prometí, no olvidaría nada de lo que había vivido junto a ella, y se también que aunque estemos separadas ella no lo olvidara nunca.


	2. Dia especial

Aquí la 2da parte, muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) Me gustan mucho y me alegra el saber que esta historia les esta gustando, este capitulo tiene 6 capítulos, todos cuentan con flashback para que vayan sabiendo que fue lo que paso, les dejo esta parte mas tarde a la noche volveré a subir otro porque no estaré por la mañana así que se los dejo de regalo para cuando despierten.

Disfrútenlo y espero hayan escuchado la canción, es simplemente hermosa... Les dije que esta historia me encanta? Pues se los digo, esta historia tiene todo mi corazón plasmado en las letras

PD: A todas las que no me comentan pero me agregan a favoritos también muchas gracias.

Díganme que les pareció para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien y si les va gustando tanto como a mi :)

* * *

"**Prometo encender en tu día especial una vela y soplarla por ti, prometo no olvidarlo nunca…"**

A veces siento que los días pasan demasiado rápido por mi vida, cada día es la misma rutina, levantarme, desayunar, trabajar, regresar a casa, comer, hacer alguna actividad que despeje mi mente, bañarme, cenar y volver a dormir. Tal vez desde que ella se fue fui programada para vivir la vida de forma automática, sin ninguna aventura de por medio pero que aventura podría vivir, si todas las que vivía con ella eran las mejores.

Recuerdo nuestras tardes de películas, juegos, comidas raras preparadas por ella, comidas veganas de parte mía, salir a pasear por el parque, reunirnos con amigos... Aquellos amigos de los cuales me había alejado.

Abril llego tan rápido, habían pasado ya 7 meses que nos habíamos separados, y el dolor y tristeza no se iban de mi cuerpo, mi madre decía "Olvídala, es tiempo de que rehagas tu vida" Pero no, no quería… sabia muy bien que mi vida estaba con ella, y hasta que ella regresara todo volvería a ser como antes...

Este dia lo sentía mas triste de lo normal, era el día de su cumpleaños y mi pregunta era si donde se había ido también lo festejaría? Sin mi? Seria feliz? Me recordaría? Ahí estaban de nuevo esas preguntas que me atormentaban día a día, era muy difícil para mi no saber nada sobre como estaba ella.

_**Flashback:**_

_El sol, entraba por un pequeño hueco que había en la cortina del ventanal, ambos cuerpos permanecían en la cama tapados con un edredón de color demasiado sombrío para el gusto de Dianna, hoy era un día importante para ella… era su cumpleaños numero 24, el primero que pasaría junto con Lea._

_Lea comenzó a removerse inquieta en la cama signo de que iba a despertar en unos instantes, abrió perezosamente los ojos y la miro a lado suyo, su rostro tan perfecto que cuando dormía transmitía una tranquilidad inmensa, iba darle un beso de buenos días pero su alarma interrumpo el momento, y al instante recordó que hoy era un día importante… Hoy iba a presentar su proyecto de Azoteas verdes para todas las empresas de la ciudad, un proyecto en el que había invertido demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo, sus esperanzas de crear conciencia para el planeta estaban depositados en ese proyecto sustentable. Y si… olvido que ese día también era importante por el cumpleaños de su novia._

_-Lea… apaga eso por favor – Dijo una rubia aun somnolienta, que estaba dispuesta a seguir durmiendo._

_-Lo siento cariño – Deposito un pequeño beso –Debo alistarme… - Dijo saliendo rápidamente de la cama, para tomar lo necesario y entrar al baño, mientras que la rubia suspiraba frustrada, por mas que pudiera ya no iba a volver a conciliar el sueño. _

_Se levanto un tanto frustrada de la cama, se puso un short corto y una playera vieja, dispuesta a preparar el desayuno._

_Después de un rato cuando ya estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, Lea salió vestida, peinada y hasta maquillada._

_-Quieres café Lee? – Pregunto la rubia a la morena que estaba juntando todo su material._

_-No amor, gracias comprare algo en el camino – La rubio dio la vuelta para observarla – Tengo que llegar antes a preparar todo – Dijo mirándola suplicante._

_- Vale pues tendré que comerme todo esto sola… - Dijo un poco sensible, Lea aun no la había felicitado._

_-No, no… Mejor ponme algo para llevarme – Dijo Lea entusiasmada haciendo que Dianna no se sintiera sensible._

_Con una sonrisa Dianna comenzó a sacar un tupper para fruta y un termo para un café, mientras que Lea seguía acomodando sus cosas para ya irse._

_-Lee, ya esta listo – Dijo la rubia la morena rápidamente tomo las cosas y besos a su novia fugazmente._

_-Por eso te amo Di, regreso mas tarde – Dijo apresurada mientras salía por la puerta._

_Dianna se quedo mirando la puerta, creyó que era una broma… 5 minutos después no no era una broma, Lea no la había felicitado._

_-Tenia prisa, eso es todo…- Dijo la rubia convenciéndose que ese era el motivo por el cual no la había felicitado._

* * *

_-Y es por eso que propongo implementar azoteas verdes en las empresas socialmente responsables con la naturaleza, además de que sus azoteas tendrán una vista hermosa y podrán hacer actividades ahí, estarán contribuyendo al medio ambiente y será mucho mas barato que estar impermeabilizando cada año.- Termino de decir Lea a los presentes, mientras los demás aplaudían y las luces se prendían._

_Por fin los nervios habían pasado, y todo había salido perfecto, podría jurar que mas de uno de los Socios que iban a apoyar este proyecto estaba convencido que era una buena idea._

_-Bien señorita Sarfati, le molestaría dejarnos a solas un momento – Lea asintió con esa sonrisa que a ella le caracterizaba._

_Una hora mas tarde después de hacerle una llamada a su novia contándole como había salido todo y sin felicitarla aun, salió su jefe de la sala de reunión._

_-Felicidades Sarfati, nos dieron luz verde en el proyecto, estas dentro – Dijo su jefe dándole una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa sincera. Lea simplemente no lo podía creer. Eso significaba un asenso, mejor paga, y el proyecto se iba a realizar, ahora los edificios lucirían azoteas verdes. Estaba que se moría de la felicidad tenia que festejarlo con sus amigos, su familia, su novia… Llamo a uno de sus mejores amigos para planear algo, ya después le avisaría a la rubia._

_-Dichosos son mis oídos al escucharte – Se escucho del otro lado del auricular._

_-JOOHN, ESTOY FELIZ… NO SABES APROBARON MI PROYECTO- Gritaba la morena mientras todos la miraban en la oficina._

_-Qué? Enserio? Pero que buena noticia Lee – Dijo el chico igual de entusiasmado._

_-Si por eso te llamo… quería ver si preparamos algo para ir a celebrar, tenemos que celebrar –Dijo igual de entusiasmada._

_-Oooh pensé que celebrarías por partida doble con Di – Dijo el chico._

_-Por partida doble? Claro que también ira mi Lady, pero primero quería confirmar contigo – Dijo la chica sin percatarse que fue lo que quería decirle su amigo._

_-Ok, creo que le hará bien celebrar su cumpleaños con esta noticia._

_-Cumpleaños? Cumpleaños de…- Se quedo pasmada, rápidamente comenzó a contar días, recordó el mes, el día… era 30 de abril y ella no lo recordaba._

_-No me digas que…-_

_-JODER JOHN SOY UNA MALA NOVIA, ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS Y LO OLVIDE ESTABA TAN METIDA EN LO DEL PROYECTO – Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras de nuevo sus compañeros la miraban extrañamente. – A LA MIERDA, NI SIQUERA LA FELICITE._

_-Tranquila, aun tienes tiempo…- dijo el chico – Resérvale una cena en donde siempre, ahí pides reserva para cumpleaños y hasta te dan pastel, cómprale un pequeño detalle y ya esta._

_-No, no, como pude olvidarlo – dijo dándose un golpe con su mano en la frente – Perdón John tendremos que dejar la celebración otro día, tengo que hacer algo con Di- Dijo la morena._

_-No te preocupes cariño, llámame luego y nos ponemos de acuerdo- Contesto el chico, se despidieron y colgaron. Lea rápidamente hizo la reservación tomando el consejo de su amigo, y le mando un mensaje a su novia._

"_**Te veo a las 8 en Zooak, arréglate como quieras… TE AMOO" **_

_Pidió permiso para salir una hora antes del trabajo, debía de ir a buscar el detalle perfecto capaz de limpiar la culpa de haber olvidado el cumpleaños de Dianna, solo esperaba que la rubia no se haya percatado de su despiste._

_Llego antes al Restaurant, estaba nerviosa su mente no dejaba pasar que había olvidado un día tan importante para su novia. Pero tenia que tranquilizarse su novia no debía notar su nerviosismo._

_La vio entrar y simplemente dejo pasar todos los pensamientos lucia hermosa con el atuendo que había elegido para esa noche… Vestía un vestido floreado que le llegaba un poco mas debajo del muslo, mientras debajo de este portaba unos leggins a juego y una chaqueta negra._

_-Perdón por hacerte esperar – Dijo Dianna mientras llegaba a la mesa donde se encontraba Lea_

_-No te preocupes, amor no espere mucho tiempo – Dijo parándose para darle un beso._

_Se sentaron mientras habían ordenado su cena, platicaban tranquilamente, Lea le había platicado que su proyecto había sido aceptado mientras la rubia se emocionaba, sabia lo que significaba para Lea el que su proyecto haya sido tomado en cuenta. Terminaron de comer y el mesero recogió los platos, era el momento en que tenia que llegar el pastel._

_Y así fue ante la sorpresa de Dianna, se acercaron 4 meseros, uno portando el pastel con 24 velitas encendidas mientras los otros 3 le cantaban el "Feliz cumpleaños" La rubia no se lo esperaba y sonreía feliz ante aquel detalle._

_-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor – Lea se levanto y abrazo a la rubia mientras se daban un abrazo. Los demás clientes se unieron en un aplauso, típico de esos lugares._

_-Muchas gracias Lee – Le sonrió dulcemente la rubia, regresando ambas a sus lugares, mientras el mesero les dejaba una rebanada de pastel a cada una._

_-Te mereces mucho mas, toma – Dijo sacando de debajo de la mesa una bolsa y dándosela a Dianna._

_-No te hubieras molestado – Respondió Dianna mientras se disponía a abrir la bolsa, dentro de ahí encontró una caja la cual saco y al abrirla se encontró con una preciosa muñequera de oro, que traía dos dijes, una D y una L._

_-Dios Lea… es hermoso, y bastante cara me supongo – Dijo la rubia mientras la sacaba de la caja para observarla detenidamente._

_-Es un regalo a tu altura – Respondió la morena mientras tomaba la muñequera para instalársela en la mano de su novia._

_-Pensé que habías olvidado mi cumpleaños – Dijo la rubia mirándola divertidamente cuando ya la tenia colocada en su mano, haciendo que Lea se pusiera nerviosa._

_-No, no como crees que me olvidaría de este día tan importante – Dijo mientras su nerviosismo se notaba hasta la luna._

_-Vamos Lea, te conozco… Se que lo olvidaste – Dijo riendo – Pero no te voy a culpar, estabas en lo de tu proyecto es comprensible._

_La morena se quedo tiesa al escuchar la confesión de su novia, que vergüenza si se había dado cuenta que había olvidado su cumpleaños._

_-D… de verdad no… no te molesta? –Pregunto Lea un tanto temerosa._

_-Por supuesto que no amor… Tú eres el mejor regalo que puedo tener, no puedo pedir mas.- Dijo tomando su mano sobre la mesa – Aunque – Miro a todos lados y se acerco mas para que solo Lea pudiese escucharla. – Me tendrás que pagar esto, en nuestra habitación… - Sonrió seductoramente a lo que Lea solo pudo responder._

_-Vámonos de aquí, esta noche será larga – Ambas se levantaron de la mesa, se tomaron de la mano y se disponían a salir a toda prisa, hasta que Dianna la soltó después y regreso a la mesa tomando lo que había sobrado del pastel aun con las velitas._

_-No puede haber fiesta sin pastel Lee – Le sonrió mientras su novia también reía. _

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Y desde ese día no volví a olvidar ninguna de las fechas importantes entre nosotras, así haya sido el día menos relevante recordaba todas las fechas.

Salí a la calle y busque una de las mejores pastelerías que había por el rumbo, y compre un pastel para llevarlo a la casa. Lo coloque en la mesa donde rara vez me sentaba a comer, coloque cuidadosamente las 27 velitas que correspondían y fui prendiéndolas una a una mientras susurraba el feliz cumpleaños al vacio.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor… Donde quiera que estés – Dije soplando todas y cada una de las velas hasta que se apagaran, y ya era demasiado tarde, las lagrimas ya corrían apresuradamente por mis mejillas, había pedido un deseo en mi mente al apagar esas velitas, pero sabia perfectamente que no se me cumpliría…

Esa noche no será como las demás cuando celebrábamos su cumpleaños, esta vez paso lo mismo que en navidad, no estuvo ella… mi razón de vivir.


	3. This years love

"**Camino despacio pensando volver hacia atrás, no puedo en la vida las cosas suceden no más…"**

Me pregunto donde quedo toda la luz que había en esta casa? Donde quedo aquella sensación de bienestar que sentías apenas entrado? Porque también tuvo que llevarse eso? Si no se llevo sus demás cosas porque lo mas importante se lo llevo?

Estaba tomando una vez más de aquella botella de Ron que también se encontraba entre sus pertenencias. Algo bueno tenia que hacer con todas esas cosas, al menos así me olvidaría un poco… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Muchos dicen que el alcohol aleja las penas, pero en mi sucedía lo inverso… mas y mas tenia las penas presentes en mi.

Recuerdo aquellas fiestas memorables con nuestros amigos, donde tomábamos y jugábamos para que de vez en cuando termináramos peleando debido a los celos provocados por jugar con la botella… Pero eran cosas del alcohol que al otro día nos daban risa y algunas veces ya no lo recordábamos,

Me lleve una copa y la botella de ron al estudio, ahí donde teníamos nuestra música, nuestras películas, simplemente era una masoquista, creo que ya necesitaba del dolor para poder seguir adelante, me alimentaba de todos eso recuerdos para que a la mañana siguiente pudiera levantarme de la cama,

Me acerque a la consola de audio mientras insertaba un CD con la música favorita de Dianna… y esa canción sonó, esa canción que era la nuestra, aquella que sonó minutos antes de hacer el amor por primera vez…

_**Flashback:**_

_-Bien Dianna, ya puedo abrir los ojos – Decía la morena que estaba con los ojos cubiertos por una suave tela que la mantenía alejada de toda visión._

_-No, aun no… unos pasitos más – Le respondía la rubia mientras la llevaba de la mano y cuidaba que no tropezara con algo mientras caminaban._

_Dianna le había preparado una sorpresa a su novia, era su 1er mes aniversario y había decidido festejarlo, habían pasado por muchas cosas difíciles antes de tener una relación como el miedo a enfrentar esos sentimientos, la duda, lo que la gente hablaba, pero por fin habían superado todo eso y tenían que disfrutar ese primer mes sin peleas, sin miedos._

_Caminaron por unos minutos más, y Dianna se detuvo haciendo que Lea presintiera que ya habían llegado. _

_-Sorpresa…- Dijo Dianna a su oído terminando de retirarle el pañuelo de los ojos._

_La morena abrió los ojos y su vista fue a posarse en lo que estaba frente de una hermosa cabaña alejada de todo el bullicio de la gente, adentrada en lo mas hermoso del bosque… estaba rodeada de arboles y hermosas flores, todo estaba perfectamente iluminado a pesar del lugar donde se encontraba… a un costado se encontraba un precioso lago en el cual los rayos del sol se reflejaban._

_-Diiii, esto… esto es hermoso, nunca había visto este lugar – Dijo volteando a mirar a su novia con una sonrisa en los labios mientras sus ojos trasmitían felicidad como si de un niño de 5 años se tratase._

_-Digamos que es mi lugar secreto… mis padres la pusieron a mi nombre, así que es completamente nuestra… -Dijo rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura._

_-Nuestra? – La miro confundida._

_-Así es… Nuestra!, de ambas… tuya y mía… Todo lo mío es tuyo… incluyendo mi corazón –Dijo sonriéndole mientras depositaba un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios de la morena._

_-Sabes que me encantas cuando te pones así de cursi – Dijo sonrojándose la morena._

_-Lo se… y me encanta que te sonrojes – Dijo besando una de sus mejillas. – Vamos dentro- Tomo una de sus manos y comenzaron a caminar para adentrase en la cabaña._

_Por dentro era más hermosa que por fuera, Dianna había encargado de arreglarlo todo a su gusto, fotos, pinturas, letras sobre la pared, muebles al estilo minimalistico, uno de los lados de la cabaña tenia un enorme ventanal del cual podía verse de frente al lago… eso era a simple vista en el piso de abajo, aun faltaba conocer las habitaciones y lo que venia en el 2do piso._

_-Woow Di, es hermosa –Le decía mientras inspeccionaba cada uno de los lugares – Y esto? – Dijo señalando una foto de ellas dos, era de cuando eran amigas pero en la mirada se les notaba el amor que se tenían,_

_-Esa foto me gusta bastante… cuando aun no estábamos juntas venia aquí a despejarme un rato… esta casa me da tranquilidad aquí podía pensar, y me la traje conmigo, quería un pedacito de ti aquí –Contesto sinceramente la rubia mientras revisaba que lo que había traído días antes seguía en perfectas condiciones._

_Lea pasó la mayor parte del tiempo inspeccionando la casa, mientras que la rubia era la encargada de preparar la cena, le gustaba mucho cocinarle a su novia y mas ahí aprendiendo recetas nuevas, si ella no hubiera sido diseñadora grafica, seguramente hubiera sido cocinera. Después de un rato la cena estaba lista, esta vez Lea fue la que preparo la mesa, los cubiertos, dos copas y el vino blanco que no podía faltar. Cenaron de lo mas delicioso sin duda esa nueva receta de Di había sido todo un éxito _

_-Muchas gracias, cielo –Dijo Lea – este es el mejor regalo de 1er mes aniversario que alguien pudo darme en la vida._

_-El primero de muchos –Dijo sonriéndole – Te gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí el fin de semana? –Pregunto un poco tímida la rubia._

_-Me encantaría Di, pero no traemos ropa – Dijo mirándola mientras que la rubia dibujaba una enorme sonrisa – O si?_

_-Tranquila, en el maletero del coche traje ropa de la que has dejado en mi casa y bueno supuse que te gustaría estar aquí y me la traje – Dijo sonriente._

_-Di, sabes lo que me encanta de ti –Dijo acercándose a ella sobre la mesa – Que siempre, siempre, logras sorprenderme con algo – Dijo mirándola fijamente._

_-Y a mi sabes lo que me encanta de ti? –Dijo la rubia acercándose también – Que haces que saque lo mejor de mí, tú eres la que provoca que yo sea así. – Dijo para después depositar un suave beso en los labios de su novia._

_-Podemos ir a allí – Dijo señalando el ventanal – Nos llevamos una copa y disfrutamos vale? – Dijo la morena._

_-Vale… - Respondió la rubia, se situaron allí frente al ventanal mirando la hermosa vista que tenía del lago y la luna, era un hermoso panorama mientras ellas se regalaban besos y cortas caricias hasta que Dianna se levanto, y se dirigió al minicomponente que estaba cerca del sofá donde estaban sentadas, Lea la siguió con la mirada sin entender, la rubia tomo su ipod y lo conecto, selecciono una canción y ajusto el volumen ni tan alto ni tan bajo…algo norma para la percepción de ambas._

_Comenzaron a sonar los acordes de la canción de David Gray, This Years Love, y se acerco a Lea lentamente._

_-Señorita me concede esta pieza? –Dijo la rubia estirándole la mano, Lea dejo su copa en el mueble y se levanto para poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras Dianna colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura._

"_**This year's love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
and I've been waiting on my own too long"**_

_-Podemos cambiar la palabra Years por la palabra months? –Dijo la morena riendo un poco._

_-Ok, pero después ten por segura que serán años… y no meses. – Dijo depositando un pequeño beso en su nariz – Este será el himno de nuestro amor.- Dijo la rubia mientras Lea se abrazo mas a ella y dejaron que la canción corriera mientras ellas bailaban suavemente, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos y tratando de captar todo lo que aquella canción decía._

"_**But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right  
I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on"**_

_Lea acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la rubia, de arriba hacia abajo, y de abajo hacia arriba, mientras que la rubia acariciaba suavemente su cabello y de vez en cuando depositaba besos en la cabeza de la mas baja._

"_**Turning circles when time again  
It cuts like a knife oh yeah  
If you love me got to know for sure  
Cos it takes something more this time  
Than sweet sweet lies  
Before I open up my arms and fall  
Losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul  
And when you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet"**_

_Cada segundo que pasaba sus cuerpos conectaban perfectamente dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que sentían, cada una a su tiempo recordaron todo lo que pasaron para poder estar así como estaba ahora, juntas, enamoradas, compartiendo ese momento tan intimo._

"_**So whose to worry**_

_**If our hearts get torn**_

_**When that hurt gets thrown**_

_**Don't you know this life goes on?**_

_**And won't you kiss me**_

_**On that midnight street**_

_**Sweep me off my feet**_

_**Singing ain't this life so sweet"**_

_Poco a poco iban bajando el ritmo del balancear de sus cuerpo, la canción estaba por terminar, y era la hora de decirse aquellas cosas que tenían en su cabeza, Lea se puso de puntillas para darle un prolongado beso que duro hasta que la ultima parte de la canción estaba terminando, Lea susurro la ultima frase, cambiándole una palabra…_

_-This month's love had better last… -Pronuncio suavemente, mientras a la rubia se le dibujaba una sonrisa, sin duda " El amor de este mes tienes que ser mejor que el anterior" dijo para sus adentros la rubia._

_-Te amo Lee…-Le dijo Dianna, mientras a Lea le brillaban los ojos de la emoción que contenía._

_-Yo también Te amo Di – Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – Es hora de darte tu regalo de nuestro 1er mes aniversario – Dijo coquetamente la morena._

_-Así? Eso no me lo esperaba, donde esta? – Comenzó a mirar por todos lados, sabiendo que Lea no había traído nada consigo más que su bolso de mano._

_Lea comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa, uno a uno lentamente mientras clavaba sus ojos en los ojos de la rubia y se mordía suavemente el labio inferior, y Dianna la miraba fijamente comenzando a temblar._

_-Yo soy tu regalo- Dijo lea terminándose de quitar la camisa y botándola en el suelo, estiro sus manos y hacia lo mismo pero ahora con la camisa de Dianna, desabrochaba uno a uno los botones mientras a esta la respiración se le tornaba dificultosa – Se que no es tu primera vez, y sabes que tampoco es la mía… Pero si será NUESTRA primera vez juntas – Dijo Lea sacándole la camisa también quedando ambas en sujetador por la parte de arriba y jeas en la parte baja._

_-Me encanta mi regalo… - Dijo comenzando a besarla – No dejare de usarlo en toda la noche._

_Subieron a la habitación tropezándose con todo lo que se cruzaban, y se iban deshaciendo de la ropa que ya les estorbaba, se besaron a mas no poder, se acariciaron todo lo que podían, se susurraban palabras dulces, mientras a la hora de alcanzar el clímax ambas dejaban escapar un inconsciente "Te amo", pasaron horas, de esa manera, sin cansarse, aun con muchas energías, con esas ganas de que el momento no terminara nunca._

_Pasando el tiempo, ahora ambas se encontraban acostadas en aquella cama, mirándose a los ojos y regalándose pequeñas caricias, Lea estaba acostada de lado mientras una de sus manos rodeaban la cintura de Dianna, la rubia estaba de la misma posición mientras que sus manos se encargaban de tocar su cabello, sus labios, su cara, su cuerpo, ambas tenían las piernas entrelazadas bajo las sabanas, no faltaban palabras simplemente ya se habían dicho todo a la hora de hacer el amor._

_-Quiero que vivíamos juntas – Dijo de repente la morena, haciendo que la rubia se sorprendiera._

_-Segura Lee? –Contraataco la rubia._

_-Muy segura amor, quiero amanecer todos los días de esta manera – Dijo mirándola fijamente._

_-A tus ordenes princesa – Respondió la rubia robándole un beso, para posteriormente ambas dormir._

_**Fin flashback.**_

Esa canción sin duda era algo suicida, ahora todo lo que decía golpeaba fuertemente a mi corazón, ahora todas esas palabras que decía la canción tenia un significado diferente a lo que era antes, pero yo no quería que esa canción doliera, yo quería amar a esa canción como tiempo atrás, como cuando todo estaba bien, cuando ambas éramos felices, cuando nos amábamos tanto… pero no, las cosas habían sucedido así y nada podría hacer que el tiempo regresara a esos días antes de perderla, para así yo poder evitar tener ese error, bien dicen que las cosas pasan por algo… pero yo no estaba tan segura de poder remediarlo, yo simplemente ya lo veía todo perdido.

Tome la copa donde tomaba el ron y me frustre conmigo misma… Hasta donde estaba llegando? A convertirme en una alcohólica? Por miedo a enfrentar la realidad? Tenia que hacer algo, ya estaba desesperada de esta situación, simplemente estaba acabando conmigo, y yo tenia que estar bien, por ella para que cuando me viera se sintiera orgullosa de que supe cuidarme sola, y que no cometí ninguna locura, muy claro me lo había dicho la ultima vez que la vi…

"_Solo quiero que me prometas que no cometerás ninguna locura… por favor déjame ir "_

* * *

_Buenas madrugadaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Bueno decidi ponerles a esta hora el Fic porque las españolitas se van despertando jaja... Oigan son unas dramáticas, jajaja con todo respeto me sorprende las conclusiones que sacan, pero me encanta que estén metidas en la historia, siento que lo estoy haciendo bien y estoy llegando a sus corazoncillos._

_Se que van a querer matarme porque la escena del sexo no fue como la esperaba, pero decidi no hacerla como en el fic anterior, porque esta historia es un poco mas sentimental, mas ñoña podria llamarla yo... asi que disculpas si no les gusta, prometo compensarlas en otro fic jeje..._

_Para que le entiendan mejor, les dejo aquí la traducción de la canción que metí en este capitulo /watch?v=9e_Q8sgwBw8 (Ustedes ya saben que es lo que va antes)_

_Díganme__ que les pareció... aunque me digan que me odian por dejarlas con las ganas de una escena hot, pero haganmelo saber... se acerca el desenlace :( Esten al pendientes._

_GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LES AGRADEZCO QUE SE TOMEN SU TIEMPO PARA DEJAR SU PUNTO DE VISTA... AHI SE VE RECOMPENSADO EL TIEMPO QUE YO INVIERTO PARA SUBIR LOS CAPS! BUENA VIBRA A TODAS ! LUZ & AMOR :)_

_PD: Algo fuera del tema de la historia pero bueno... No pierdan la FE ACHELISTICA! _


	4. Destino

Holaaa... una disculpa por no haber actualizado dias atras, pero esque el trabajo me tiene ocupada :S pero bueno prometo dejarles terminado este fic antes de que termine la semana. Disfruten :D

* * *

"**Aún pregunto que parte de tu destino se quedó conmigo, pregunto que parte se quedo por el camino…"**

Tome algunas de mis cosas, nada de ropa no iba a servir de nada que la llevara, iba a ser un viaje corto, no tendría que preocuparme de esas cosas, antes de salir de ahí me asegure dejar todo en perfecto orden en la casa.

Me dirigí hacia mi coche, el cual estaba perfectamente estacionado… y ya lo había decidido, volvería con Dianna haría cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer con tal de volver a verla, volver a sentirla, volver a escucharla, quizá era lo que debí de haber echo desde el principio en vez de hundirme en esa maldita tristeza que me tenia harta, que no hacia mas hacerme sentir vacía… Pero ya no más, seria valiente y regresaría con ella.

Maneje despacio, no había prisa tenia todo el tiempo por delante si todo salía bien, estaría de vuelta con Dianna lo mas pronto posible, aun recordaba muy bien el camino hacia donde me dirigía, cada fin de semana y vacaciones tomábamos esta carretera para llegar a nuestro destino, hasta recorrer esta carretera sin ella era difícil.

No se cuanto tiempo mas paso, pero me encontraba estacionando el coche enfrente de aquella cabaña… NUESTRA CABAÑA. Baje del auto y camine por el sendero que me conducía a la entrada de la puerta, todo seguía igual, un poco marchitas las flores, me supongo que necesitaban ser regadas, pero aun así mantenían la belleza de cualquier flor.

Los nervios recorrían la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, no sabia que me iba a encontrar al abrir la puerta, no sabia que sensaciones tendría en mi cuerpo al ver el interior de la cabaña, no sabia como me iba a sentir ante cualquier cosa,,,

Respire profundo antes de tomar la manija de aquella puerta de madera, gire la manija y entre… Todo parecía seguir igual, el sofá, los cuadros, las frases en las paredes, aquel gran ventanal que daba hacia el lago

El nudo en mi garganta y aquel vacio en mi estomago se hicieron presentes, la dura realidad me había golpeado nuevamente en la cara, ver nuestra cabaña sola, en silencio, sin el olor característico de ella, sin aquella luz que proyectaba… Pero estaba segura que Dianna alguna vez habría venido aquí, ella sabia lo que esto significaba, seguramente se paseaba constantemente por este lugar… pero ¿Como saberlo?

Instintivamente comencé a recorrer poco a poco cada rincón de ese lugar, tocaba las fotos, las frases, los muebles, las paredes… Aquel destino que tenía con ella, aquellos sueños… Donde estaban? Porque todo tuvo que ser así? Porque tuvieron que perderse en este nuevo camino donde ahora cada una caminaba por su lado?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta… demasiados sentimientos y nadie a mi lado para compartirlos, de nuevo aquellos recuerdos se instalaban en mi mente sin permiso, aquellos que extrañaba tanto y que daría la vida por volver a vivirlos.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Ambas corrían descalzas por aquel jardín que daba hacia el lago, ambas reían, disfrutaban de aquellas merecidas vacaciones de verano en el cual el sol las había sorprendido gratamente. La rubia un poco más ágil que la morena la atrapo entre sus brazos mientras que ambas caían al suelo._

_-Te tengo – Le dijo mientras la volteaba para que quedaran frente a frente._

_-Jajajaja ya amor jajaja discúlpame, no lo vuelvo a hacer- Decía la morena mientras se reía a carcajadas._

_-Con que si eh? Ahora veras… - Dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas mientras debajo de su cuerpo, otro un poco mas diminuto se retorcía._

_-Jajajaja Yaaa Di… Sabes que a ti te amo jajaja fue una broma – seguir tratando de hablar en medio de las cosquillas que la rubia le provocaba._

_Detuvo las cosquillas y la miro fijamente – Pídeme disculpas – Dijo en tono serio y con la respiración agitada._

_-Ya te pedi disculpas corazón – dijo sonriendo la morena – No asi no, quiero una disculpa mas aprobable – le respondió._

_-Ok… Aquí voy – inhalo fuertemente y cerro los ojos, para después dejar escapar el aire y mirarla. – Dianna, mi amor desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón el cual te pertenece te pido de la forma mas sincera que me disculpes por lo que he dicho – se le escapaba una risita – Te lo juro el sexo contigo es el mejor que he tenido._

_-Pues no me digas lo contrario ni de broma, porque te juro que te hare que cambies de opinión hasta que llores de placer- dijo la otra mientras atrapaba sus labios y comenzaban a besarse lentamente, sin prisas y con amor de por medio._

_-Pues a mi no me molestaría que me lo demuestres… nunca esta de mas comprobarlo- Siguieron en esa posición varios minutos mas besándose, tocándose, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, disfrutaban estar asi, sin que nadie las interrumpiera, disfrutándose mutuamente y sobre todo les encantaba estar ahí, la vista hacia el lago era hermosa y mas aun en verano cuando los flores abundaban y hacia ver mas hermosa la vista._

_Dianna se levanto del cuerpo de Lea y la coloco en medio de sus piernas mirando hacia al frente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le regalaba pequeños besos en su hombro desnudo. _

_-Oye amor – Dijo la rubia – No crees que esta cabaña algún día nos quedara demasiado grande solo para nosotras. _

_-Si quieres la próxima vez invitamos a Naya, o a mis padres, o a tu hermano y a su novia no? – decía mientras jugaba con las manos de su novia._

_-No amor, me refiero a que me gustaría ver correr a un enanito como tu por aquí, o enanita….- Se quedo en silencio mientras Lea trataba de procesar la información – Un hijo Lea, tuyo y mío-_

_La morena giro su cabeza para ver a la rubia, mientras esta la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo especial en esos hermosos ojos de los cuales se había enamorado. _

_-E… Enserio Di? – Dijo un poco incrédula la morena – Claro amor… o tu no quieres?- Respondía Dianna._

_Y claro que quería, tiempo atrás le había llegado ese pensamiento pero nunca se lo había dicho, pensaba que la rubia no estaría de acuerdo y sinceramente ella disfrutaba su tiempo a solas, pero un hijo de ambas ya cambiaba las cosas._

_-Claro que quiero Di – Dijo respondiéndole con la misma sonrisa que minutos antes tenia la rubia – Es… es… magnifico que tu también lo quieras – Dijo mientras dejaba escapara unas pequeñas lagrimas – Hace tiempo que lo había pensado pero tenia miedo de decírtelo, miedo a tu reacción y miedo a que de repente todo esto termine. – dijo agachando su cabeza._

_-Hey…- Le levanto el rostro para que la mirara.- Sabes que eres el amor de mi vida, y si te hago esta pregunta es porque eres la mujer con la que quiero estar, con la que quiero tener hijos, con la que me quiero casar, así pasen miles de peleas, de celos, siempre voy a querer estar a tu lado, y escúchame bien… De mi parte esto nunca va a terminar a menos que seas tu la que me deje a mi._

_-NO! – grito la morena para después sonreír avergonzada – No Di, yo no soy capaz de dejarte ir, solo que a veces siento que es demasiado bonito para ser real, y obvio que yo también me veo siendo tu esposa – Entrelazo sus manos entre las de su novia – Ser la madre de tus hijos, y cuidarte cuando estés viejita – Ambas sonrieron – Cuando estés lista para empezar lo que en un futuro será nuestra familia dímelo._

_-Estoy lista – Dijo rápidamente – Espérame aquí – la dejo donde estaba sentada con cara de desconcierto mientras ella corría hacia dentro de la casa, era el mejor momento para dar el siguiente paso. _

_-Que? Tan rápido? Acaso trajo a una enfermera para la inseminación o que? – La morena no entendía solo se limitaba a mirarla correr hacia dentro de la cabaña, minutos después regresaba con las manos detrás de su espalda y volvió a sentarse como anteriormente estaba –Donde fuiste?- _

_-Me dijiste que cuando estuviera lista de lo dijera y bueno… - Frente el rostro de la morena puso un hermoso anillo que tenia incrustado varios diamantes los cuales lo hacían lucir mas hermoso aun – Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Mire el anillo que aun traía colocado, era algo que me hacia sentir conectada con ella ya que cuando se fue también traía colocado el mismo en la misma mano y en el mismo dedo. Ella me lo prometió ella siempre iba a estar a mi lado, y en estos momentos ¿Donde estaba? No la veía a mi lado como ella lo había prometido... Y aquel sueño de querer tener hijos? Donde había quedado también. Si todo hubiera seguido como antes ahorita mismo estaría un moreno o una rubia corriendo por el jardín, mojándose lo pies en el lago, descubriendo flores, animales, viviendo y nosotras juntas, riñéndole por algo que no debió haber hecho.

En mi mano traía aquello que me iba a llevar hacia ella y una copa de vino la ultima que tomaría antes de volver a verla no quería que se enfadara conmigo si se entera de que me volví alcohólica cuando se fue.

Una, Dos, Tres, Cuatro… a partir de la cuarta perdí la cuenta mientras el vino quemaba mi garganta y estomago, no se cuanto tiempo fue, 5, 10, tal vez 15 minutos recuerdo haber mandado el mensaje a Naya:

**-Iré a buscar a Dianna, Por favor no me busquen… Los amo. Lea-**

Todos estarían orgullosos de mi decisión, había tomado la decisión mas valiente, la necesitaba conmigo, la extrañaba tanto era momento de que regresara a mi lado. Y en ese momento comencé a caminar sentía mis pies temblorosos y mi cuerpo era recorrido por un extraño escalofrió….


	5. Tenia tanto que darte

Perdon por la demora... tuve un gran inconveniente las semanas pasadas por lo cual no pude seguir subiendo pero ahora me dedicare a no dejarlas intrigadas y terminar de subirles esta historia... Solo falta un capitulo donde entenderán todo.

Disfruten!

* * *

"**Tenia tanto que darte, tantas cosas que contarte… tenia tanto amor guardado para ti…"****  
**

_Escalofríos… mi cuerpo esta temblado de frio, creo que me perdí llevo horas caminando, corriendo quizás… no lo se… _

_no lo distingo todo, solo escucho una voz que me habla… Cada vez mas cerca… la voz se acerca…_

-Lea… - Alguien pronuncia, no reconozco la voz, porque ahora todo esta negro? Donde estoy? Porque siento tanto frio?Porque no me puedo mover? Así es como se supone que se debe sentir?

-Lea… abre los ojos – Otra vez esa voz, de donde proviene? Porque esta tan lejos? Porque no puedo decir algo? Que me esta pasando… me estoy desesperando.

-Vamos…- Siento una mano que acaricia mi mejilla, poco a poco estoy moviendo mi cuerpo, pero aun no del todo estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo… - Abre los ojos - Susurra aquella hermosa voz, siento aun su mano cálida sobre mi rostro, empiezo a tomar conciencia de que es lo que esta pasando… no quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero que todo desaparezca al abrir los ojos.

Poco a poco mi mente y cuerpo van tomando conciencia, aprieto mis manos y lo siento real, muevo mis pies y también es real… vuelvo a escuchar aquella voz que ahora se torna un poco mas seria…

-Despierta Lea,-

Comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente, y todo se nota un poco obscuro me lastima la poca luz que hay en la habitación, no noto a nadie a lado mío… entonces esa voz de quien era?

Y de repente la miro, mis ojos ya se acostumbraron plenamente a la pequeña lámpara que hace que se vea ente oscuro e iluminado… la miro a ella que es lo importante… Mi corazón comienza a bombear fuertemente, siento una especie de miedo y alegría a la vez no creí que mi plan hubiese funcionado tan rápido.

-Amor…- Pronuncio y apenas me sale en un susurro esa palabra, me quiero enderezar de la cama pero ella llega a los pies de la misma y me toca mi pie izquierdo.

- Tranquila, no te muevas…- Me dice en el mismo tono serio de antes, pero no le doy importancia, me esta tocando, siento su piel sobre la mía y eso hace que me provoque un escalofrió, sigue igual que antes, su cabello rubio y largo un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, su cara hermosa como siempre pero mas pálida que antes, y sus ojos… aquellas piedras preciosas verdes que me miraban con un halo de tristeza y enojo, pero hermosos como siempre esos ojos que siempre me habían vuelto loca.

No se como en ese instante no me ha dado un infarto, mi corazón esta como loco… loco de alegría… de felicidad, me siento contenta de que mi plan funciono fue la manera mas vil y cobarde pero funciono. Me siento como estúpida, no dejo de sonreír y mirarla, quiero abrazarla, lanzarme a esos labios que me llaman, pero su " No te muevas " me hace que me quede donde estoy, en la … en la camilla del ¿Hospital?... que esta pasando?.

De repente empiezo a mirar todo con claridad tengo puesta una bata verde pálido típica de hospitales, estoy en una camilla un tanto incomoda no menos que el intento de almohada que tengo debajo de mi cabeza… miro mis brazos en uno de ellos tengo conectada una pequeña manguera la cual sigo con la mirada para ver de donde proviene y mis ojos terminan en una bolsa colgando de un lado de la cama… es un Suero?... que demonios… porque tengo otra manguera en la nariz?... acaso estoy conectada a un oxigeno artificial?

-Q…que…que pasa…- tengo la boca seca apenas y si me salen las palabras, un sonido comienza a retumbar en mi cabeza, miro al otro lado de la cama y veo una maquina que marca mis signos vitales, mis ojos van de un lado a otro creo que comienzo a comprender porque estoy en esta situación, mis ojos terminan posándose en los suyos… sus ojos que ahora solo proyectan decepción y enojo.

-Que pasa? De verdad lo preguntas – Entrecerró los ojos y me hablo de la manera que menos esperaba – Aun no reaccionas de la estupidez que cometiste?

Y eso era exactamente, apenas estaba recordando… La cabaña, el sms, todo dándome vueltas, su risa, el anillo, el accidente, mis padres, mis amigos, Ella…

-No fue una estupidez… sol…- me interrumpió alguno no muy común de ella.

-No? Entonces que fue? … Yo no le veo otra palabra mas que estupidez - Caminaba de un lado a otro, sentí miedo la verdad, su tono de voz lo reconocía a la perfección estaba lo que sigue de Enojada y volvió a poner su mirada sobre mi, baje la cabeza me sentía intimidada y confusa apenas comenzaba a comprender con claridad lo que pasaba y llegaba ella a atacarme… tenia que explicarlo todo.

-Sabes cuanto tiempo llevas así Lea? –Volvió a atacar – 2 meses… 2 jodidos meses en los que tu mamá se tuvo que venir a vivir prácticamente al hospital, en los que tu Padre tuvo que conseguir otro empleo para poder costear todos los gastos, en los que Naya tuvo que mudarse a nuestro departamento para mantener todo en orden… 2 putos meses esperando a que reaccionaras del maldito coma en el que tu misma te indujiste por todas las jodidas pastillas que te tomaste… -Grito alterada y con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creerlo en verdad habían pasado 2 meses? Todo este tiempo dormida… y ahora estoy despierta? Soñando?.- Pensé que eras mas inteligente,

- P… perdón amor – Me sale un poco ronca la voz y carraspeo – Quería… quería que regresaras por mi, quería que volvieras…- Y nos miramos fijamente y la miro suspirar, se sienta en al sillón de enfrente de nuevo y comienza a llorar.

-Te dije que no hicieras tonterías, Lee… te dije que volvería por ti pero cuando llegara el momento… No así – Volvió a posar su ojos en los míos – Así no Lea… - Se levanto del sillón y comenzó a acercarse a la camilla, al llegar ahí poso sus manos en la mía que hermosa sensación sentí.

-Es… Estoy muerta? – Pregunte con mi voz temblorosa y apretando sus manos con las mías, ahora la noto mas tranquila que hace unos momentos pero igual seria –

-No, afortunadamente la ambulancia llego rápido y te hicieron un lavado de estomago pero algunas pastillas comenzaron a hacerte efecto por eso estuviste en coma – Explico mientras miraba nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Estas enojada Di? – Volví a preguntar temerosa, no me importa lo que tenia yo, me importaba saber como estaba ella conmigo.

-Estoy decepcionada Lea – Me dice mirándome a los ojos los cuales comenzaban a cubrirse de lagrimas – No creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así… Dime que no pensaste en tu familia? – Ahora su mano tocaba mi rostro no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir su mano sobre mi cara y su dulce voz a escasos centímetros de mi – No pensaste en tus amigos? En todo Lee? En mi?.

-En ti fue en la única que pensé… - Unas pequeñas lagrimas caían ya por mis mejillas – Sabes que tu eres toda mi vida, y que sin ti lo demás no me importa, si no estas conmigo no quiero estar aquí… además nunca me perdonare lo que te hice.

-Amor, no digas tonterías – Se acerca un poco mas y ahora acaricia mi cabello – tu no me hiciste nada esta claro?... Las cosas tenían que pasar así, nadie tuvo la culpa… es el destino.

-Yo tuve la culpa Dianna – Comencé a alterarme – Yo tuve la culpa de que te fueras de mi lado… - Mi llanto se hacia un poco mas sonoro – Nunca me lo perdonare, no puedo vivir con eso día a día.

-Shhhh… Tranquila – me dice limpiando las lagrimas que corrían velozmente- Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que superar eso, tienes que sacarte esas ideas de la cabeza… veme a mi – se señala – Ya lo acepte, ya lo supere… Estoy bien y quiero que tu lo estés.

-N… no se si pueda… no quiero dejarte ir… - respondí.

-Si lo harás y sabes porque? – Me lanza esa pregunta – Porque lo harás por mi, porque si me amas tanto como lo dices, me vas a dejar ir, vas a dejar de culparte de algo que no es verdad, y vas a seguir con tu vida recordando los momentos que pasamos… pero con una sonrisa, sin lagrimas, sin culpas ok? –

- Te amo Dianna… Claro que lo hago – dije llorando de nuevo – Tenia todavía mucho que darte, muchos momentos felices, muchas alegrías, tenia mucho amor para ti y lo sigo teniendo aun nos faltaba mucho mi amor, teníamos todavía un largo camino por recorrer.

-Pues con mas razón Lee por esas cosas que dices harás lo que te pido – Me dijo sonriendo tiernamente – todas esas alegrías que tengas en tu vida también serán mías, estaré al pendiente de todos tus momentos felices, se que me seguirás amando y yo lo seguiré haciendo y todo ese amor guárdalo… guárdalo muy bien, porque cuando estemos juntas de nuevo vamos a poder vivirlo, a vivir ese amor que aun nos falta… - Miro como a ella también se le comienzan a llenar los ojos de lagrimas – Esto solo es un intermedio ok? Pronto estaremos juntas, mas pronto de lo que tu crees… pero déjaselo todo al destino… el tiene preparado lo mejor para nosotros.

Siento como poco a poco esa opresión que sentía en mi pecho se va disminuyendo, siento como si mi cuerpo entrara en un estado de relajación máximo y es una sensación agradable…

-Prométeme por favor que me amaras por siempre – le digo haciendo que se incline mas hacia mi rostro – prométeme que me cuidaras, que estarás a mi lado cuando te necesite, que hablaras conmigo por las noches, que me visitaras, que no me vas a dejar sola.

-Te lo prometo – Dice en un susurro, y yo comienzo a sentir que el sueño me invade gracias al estado de relajación en el que me encuentro.

-Te amo Dianna – le tomo una de sus manos y mi otra mano va directamente a su rostro mientras ella cierra los ojos al sentir ese contacto – Te amo tanto mi vida, perdóname.

- Yo también te amo Lea – Y se acerca a mi rostro – Perdóname tu a mi por dejarte… - Se inclina hacia mi boca y siento sus labios, de nuevo los siento sobre los míos y esta vez es real, siento su aliento golpeando mi rostro… y la beso también tierna y cálidamente, es un beso especial, un beso que necesitaba… simplemente un beso de ella…


End file.
